The Rugged Road/Episode 3
Time To Roll is the third episode of The Rugged Road. Episode Her hair was a mess and she could barely open her eyes due to sleepiness, but still Spencer Blair's phone buzzed repeatedly as the green digits on her alarm clock blinked 7am. She rolled her eyes, she was easily woken and recently it seemed her phone was the source to her rude awakenings. She blinked roughly and rolled over, reaching for her phone that sat on the table beside her bed and unlocked it. Searching through her chat, she saw she had over 400 messages left from Penny and Seth, trailing back to an hour ago. Is this your new thing now? Y'all waking up early? lol She tapped, sending it to the group chat which also contained Corey and Andrew. it's a good today 2day tho, Spence!! Seth replied, It's graduation day! Ah. She had totally forgotten about graduation as her mind wasn't completely working today. She swung one of her legs out of under her cover and hanging it off her bed in an attempt to get out of bed. Don't forget your things x ---- Corey stood from his bed lazily as his alarm clock buzzed and buzzed and buzzed. He was already late and couldn't afford to wake up any later unless he wanted to embarrass himself at Graduation. He had already packed his bag pack the night before and sorted everything neatly. This clothes hung from the door as it was opened ajar. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror while kicking the basketball that lay on the floor under the bed. His eyes hanging and falling shut, he should have been used to this by now. ---- Andrew sat inside his house, leaning his elbows against his legs with his head in his hands as he stared at a half full jar of dollar notes. It's early in the morning as the birds cheerfully tweet outside the window. He looks over to the hammer sitting beside the jar and gets up, grabbing the hammer and smashing down hard on the jar, it explodes into several million tiny pieces and he grabs all the notes from the insides before flopping back down on the chair. He hastily counted the notes on his lap, his eyes darting back and forth as he moved the notes from one hand to another. It was a fair amount of money, so much he could barely keep up with himself. He just knew it was enough for him. "ANDREW!!" A loud voice echoed from upstairs followed by a loud crashing sound of a door slamming shut, most likely breaking in the process. His eyes widen as he quickly jumps up, almost tripping across an empty beer can strewn on the floor as he grabs his bag, a few white bags notable inside, he stuffs the money into the bag as loud footsteps begin banging down the stairs. His eyes dart upwards and back down to the bag, looking through his messy hair as he grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder, darting out the house before whoever was coming catches him. ---- It's Monday the 20th May, 2019. Spencer stands in front of her mirror as she did a few nights ago, adjusting her hair once more as her phone violently vibrated. She smiled at the text coming through. She took her phone and shoved it inside a large bag she had packed, filled with clothes, a small amount of money and other things she will probably not need. Just a night ago all her friends had made a pact with their parents and decided to go on a Road trip across America. The idea scared her at first, but being the one who brought it up, she wouldn't let her friends down now. All they had to do was graduate and then they could get going. Her parents honked the horn of their car outside the house, Spencer grabbed the bag and ran downstairs, sliding across the floor and shutting the door behind her as she exited the house. She slid into the back seat and threw the bag in beside her. She spotted her mother giving her a glare in the rear view mirror as the car started. "I know you don't like the idea--" "No. No I love the idea." "Sofeia, don't. Just let them have fun." "I am. I am. Sorry. I hope you have fun. It's just--" "It's nothing. Mom we'll be fine." "No. It's just---" "Just drop it, Sofeia." "Jack! I'm trying to talk to my daughter" The car ride was silent the rest of the way to the school, with the occasional small talk happening in the front seat. All Spencer could think about was what was going to happen these next few days. ---- Graduation is all set up and already busy with people as the Fox family pull into the parking lot with Seth. Marcus on the edge of crying as he helps Penny out the car. Seth leaves his bag inside as he hops outside, spotting Corey and yelling for him to come over. He comes rushing over, putting his arm around Seth's neck and hugging him quickly. "We doing this!" He shouts excitedly. He tosses his bag into the back of the RV before turning to Jems Fox. "Thanks for letting us use your van." "It's a pleasure. I hope you enjoy yourselves." Jems says as Marcus turns to begin crying. Jems rolls his eyes and comforts him. Penny smiles sweetly at Corey, embracing him in a tight hug. Spencer's car pulls up at the school. She quickly jumps out and scans for her friends. "I can't believe this is happening!" She screams excitedly as she approaches the group, Andrew showing up at the same time. "I know right" He grins, wrapping his arm around Penny's waist and giving her a quick side hug. They both put their bags inside the RV. Andrew spots Corey giving his bag a quick glare as he puts the bag inside, Andrew rubs his neck anxiously as he smiles at his friends. "Let's get going." Andrew suggests, Spencer smiles enthusiastically as she vocally agrees. Corey decides to drop whatever he was going to say and enters the building with the others. ---- Graduation was a success. Spencer gave a very impressive and successful speech and all where awarded for their success. The ceremony soon ended two hours later and everyone headed out. Penny rushed out first, throwing her hat into the air as Seth quickly followed behind, grabbing at her waist and tickling her as they bolted down the hallway and out into the parking lot. She squealed as she pulled the keys for the RV out of her pocket and jumped in the front, Seth following behind in the passenger seat, she honked the horn as loudly and as long as she could, squealing from excitement. ---- Spencer stood with her parents, saying goodbye to them as they where still surprised how abruptly the teens were leaving. "We'll be back before college starts." She smiles, looking over her mother's shoulder to see Corey playfully tapping on his watch. "I don't want you to go. We need to spend some time together before you go and become a successful young woman." "Mom. I will be back. I won't leave for college without coming back for a few weeks. I promise." She nods, understandingly but notable tears forming in her eyes. Spencer leans in and hugs her mother tightly, looking over at Corey who suggests quietly that he leave the emotional moment, he begins walking away as they break the hug and Spencer moves to hug her father. "Don't get in trouble. If you get in trouble with the cops I'll demand you be right home." He says jokingly, releasing from the hug and rubbing his hand through her hair. He takes her hand and begins walking her through the parking lot alongside her mother. ---- Andrew jumps in the back of the RV, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Here come the love birds!" Penny shouts, Seth leans half of his body out of the car window and begins swooning towards Corey again as he approaches, closing his hand into a fist as pretending to swing a punch towards Seth, who recoils back into the van, hitting his head. "Watch it!" Seth yells. "You got what you deserved!" Corey laughs, leaning against the side of the RV and waiting for Spencer to say goodbye to her parents. ---- "I love you!" Her mother says for the last time, hugging Spencer's side one last time before she breaks away, waving as she backs away towards the RV. She keeps backing up until she feels a body behind her and arms wrapping around her waist, Corey sits his head against her shoulder. "Are they going to be alright?" He asks as they both simultaneously turn and let go of each other, Spencer looks back at her parents for the last time and waves. "They will be." She smiles, stepping into the RV. Corey grins, following her. Seth lets out a loud cheer as Penny steps on the gas, speeding away from the school as her friends screamed in the back. Their adventures had truly begun. ---- ---- =Credits= Austin Amelio as Corey Crawford Emily Kinney as Penny Fox Hayley Kiyoko as Spencer Blair Frank Dillane as Andrew Dunlop Tyler Blackburn as Seth Keane Eva Longoria as Sofeia Blair John Goodman as Jack Blair Paget Brewster as Jemma Kaene Manu Bennett as Marcus Fox Oscar Isaac as Jems Fox Danny DeVito as Andrew's Father (Voice Only) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Rugged Road Category:The Rugged Road Episodes